Till Death Do Us Part
by yamiXtsuki
Summary: With but a day left before the battle with the Arch Demon, the whole company is tense. Zevran doesn't know what Mahariel is going to do, but he has a terrible feeling of forboding in his gut. ZevranXMaleMahariel


I looked at him then, using all my perceptive abilities – besides actually reading his mind, of course – to discern what he was thinking. He abused his lower lip again by rolling it in-between his top and bottom incisors (which was an uncomfortable boost to my sexual desire) as his hand twitched at his side in some nervous habit. His worried, hazel eyes glanced around the room, never focusing on anything for long. Never focusing on me.

His reddened lips parted to say something but he closed it again, pacing the room as he tried to come up with an idea anew. I was tired of his constant movement but I did not interfere for it would frustrate him more and I did not want that. I suppressed my annoyance as I'd always done, knowing that he needed time to think.

So I stood there for a long time, waiting for the moment in which he'd end the terrible, suffocating, awkward silence that decided to choke me with its discomfort. I did not have to drown in it for long, for soon he whispered words. Incomprehensible, quiet, but I knew what he was saying. What he was asking. Someone had to die. Would it be me? Would I leave him to suffer?

"Hush, now, Zevran," I spoke to him softly. Comfortingly. "I am not going to leave your side till the end." His head snapped towards me, honey orbs glowing intensely with emotion hidden from others. I could see anger, vehemence and deep, overpowering sorrow. Deeper, in a place harder to see, there was terrifying, desolate loneliness. I smiled. "Not my own, Crow, but your's. For you are mortal and when you die, I shall, too, as is my pledge to you."

He relaxed, if only to the point of almost-imperceptibility. "But then… Who? Alistair? But he is the king. Who will rule?"

"No, not Alistair." Confusion. An idea.

"Then you'll… With Morrigan?" There was pain in his eyes, and this saddened me. He was also accepting. If this was how it had to be, who was he to argue? I pulled him into my arms and laid my lips on his – a bold move and out of character for me, but I believed he needed it.

"Hush, Zevran, you needn't worry. Just trust in me, as you have before. I… have led others in war before, and all those battles were won; this will be no different. And no, I won't do it with Morrigan. You may fancy women all you like – I can't think of them a sexual in any way. I mean… she's… like my sister. And that'd be incest… And, while I don't care what other people do, _I _don't feel like makin' babies with my sister. Besides, she's not you."

He blushed at the remark, being unused to compliments in such a manner. Before he said anything else, I pulled him into a deep kiss, leading the blonde off to the bed for a nice bout to relieve sexual tension.

* * *

To say that I didn't trust him would be a lie. And, while I lie to other people quite often (as my job as an assassin requires), I would not - _could not - _ lie to myself. It was just that… the thought of him… disappearing… I couldn't stand. He'd spared my life, despite arguments of his other party members and has saved it many times since. He was beauteous, cold, dark and loving. Anything and everything I needed and cherished.

Love… a strange fickle, thing. And I am unsure whether it is what I feel for him or if I even truly understand the meaning of it. But there it is, I love him.

And now, fighting by his side against the archdemon, I can't help but be nervous. He fights valiantly, as he always had, and I couldn't stop myself from becoming enthralled and watching him, _only him_. Which made him have to save my ass _again_ and the cycle continued.

And then, suddenly, the archdemon fell. He slit its throat, whispering, "I love you, Zevran." And with a smile and a great flash of white that made me see stars, they were both gone. The dragon's body and _him_. He'd disappeared.

First, I felt the overwhelming anguish. Then, disbelief accompanied by a tint of anger. He _couldn't _be dead. He never lied. _Never._ It was… impossible. He'd said so. But… he _was_ gone. He lied? But… doesn't that mean he'd always lied?

Did he love me?

I fell to my knees where he stood not moments before. He was gone. I was alone. _He left me._

* * *

Voices. These weren't from my memory. Good. I was almost there. I could see him soon. And all the rest, but I didn't particularly care about them at the moment. Just him…

"Zevran… you can't mourn him forever. Why don't you train some of the recruits? Maker knows they need it. Or maybe you should relax? Find a whore?" There was a sound of skin meeting skin harshly and it echoed around me, not just in the place I was in, but there, too.

"Don't you _dare_. I'll do what I _please, _good king _Alistair._" The voice was cold and angry but I could hear the underlying sorrow. From my place in the Shadow Realm (not the _Fade_, that was far away…) as I rubbed my fingers at my materializing temples (almost solid now, thank the gods). I _told _him I'd be there. He just had to be patient. Then again, patience was never a mortal's strong point…

"You think I don't feel betrayed? He put me on a throne I did _not _want and got himself _killed. _Hell, he was always a better leader than me and will ever be… I _need _him, and he's gone." Oh, poor you, Alistair. You've had to wait a month for your personal advisor. That _so_ doesn't compare with getting tortured by spirits that want you to _die_, though, bastard.

I decided that now was a good time to pop up. Well… maybe it was late, but it was better than never, right? "Oh? Who's dead?"

Silence. Shock. Anger. Was he happy now?

I grinned at the two, closing my silver eyes and as I flicked my silver hair. Oh, damn, it was dirty… Must… resist… urge to obsessively bathe…

"T-Theron… You… You're alive." You're so observant, Zev'. You deserve a treat, just for that. Kudos for you.

"In the flesh. Well, now I am, anyway. The Shadow Realm is difficult to get out of, you know. Especially when they tempt you with all your night-time fantasies."

There was a crunching sound as he ran his fist into my jaw. Then, lips were on mine and I was happy (though in pain). Well, I was giddy enough to disturb Alistair by ripping off Zevran's clothes as I drug him into a nearby bedroom.

"Eager?" he asked with a smirk as I threw him onto the bed. He smirked as he removed the little clothing I'd not already gotten rid of.

"I'm horny as hell. Time passes… rather _slowly_ in the other realm… So… shut up." And thus, he was silence for a very long time. No, not dead. We just decided to get kinky.


End file.
